


Remote control

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [2]
Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Remote control

 

Day 2 : Remote control

 

แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท ถอดแว่นวางลงบนโต๊ะ สองนิ้วนวดขมับคลายอาการปวดตาจากการจ้องจอทำงานทั้งวัน

ตั้งแต่ได้รับตำเลือกให้เป็นอาเธอร์ เขาก็งานยุ่งตัวเป็นเกลียว นอกจากเรื่องงานแล้ว เขาแทบไม่ได้คุยอะไรกับใคร แม้แต่กับคนที่อยู่บ้านเดียวกัน...

แน่นอนว่าเห็นสภาพหมาหงอยทุกวันก็สงสารปนรู้สึกผิด จึงส่งอีกฝ่ายไปปาร์ตี้กับเพื่อนนอกวงการให้เต็มที่ แม้ปกติจะไม่ได้ห้ามอะไรเจ้าตัว แต่ แกรี่ เอ็กซี่ อัลวินก็ยืนยันจะขลุกตัวอยู่กับบ้านหรือในห้องที่คิงส์แมนเป็นเพื่อนเขายามตนไม่ต้องออกภาคสนาม

 

สำหรับเด็กรุ่นนั้นแล้วคงเป็นเรื่องน่าเบื่อน่าดู

 

หลายชั่วโมงก่อนเขาส่งข้อความว่าหากเมามากก็ค้างที่นั่นไปเลย ตอนนี้ไม่มีงานเร่งด่วน เอเจนต์หลายคนเองก็ว่าง หากมีภารกิจฉุกเฉินยังคงมีคนคอยแสตนด์บายอยู่

 

เขารู้ว่านั่นอาจฟังดูลำเอียงไปเสียหน่อย...

 

_มานึก ๆ ดูก็ลำเอียงจริง ๆ นั่นแหละ_

 

พูดถึงแท็บเล็ตก็ส่งเสียงแจ้งเตือนว่ามีคนพยายามงัดรถของเอเจนต์กาลาฮัต แต่เมื่อแฮร์รี่เปิดกล้องในรถดูก็พบว่าเป็นเจ้าของรถที่สภาพดูไม่ได้เสียเท่าไหร่

ที่สอนไปเมื่อตอนชิงตำแหน่งแลนเซล็อตหายไปไหนหมด...

บ่นในใจก่อนที่สติจะกลับมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงของคนเมาดังเข้ากล้องมา

 

“เปิดซิวะ แกเป็นรถของฉันนะเว้ย”

 

“...”

 

“เปิดเซ่ ฉันจะกลับบ้าน”

 

“...”

 

“ไอ้รถโง่ แกขวางไม่ให้ฉันกลับไปหาแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้หรอก”

 

นั่นเป็นตอนที่ประตูรถเปิดออก

 

แฮร์รี่ สัมผัสหน้าจอแท็บเล็ตให้เปลี่ยนจากฟังก์ชั่นกล้องเป็นรีโมทควบคุม รอจนร่างของอีกฝ่ายตะกายขึ้นมาสลบเหมือดบนเบาะ สั่งปิดประตู และควบคุมให้มันออกตัวกลับมายัง _บ้าน_

จริง ๆ ก็อยากจะปล่อยให้นอนข้างถนนไป เมาแล้วขับใช้ได้ที่ไหนกัน แต่ก็...

 

_แกขวางไม่ให้ฉันกลับไปหาแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้หรอก_

 

เจ้าของชื่อส่ายหัวระอาแม้มุมปากจะผุดยิ้มขึ้นก็ตาม

 

 


End file.
